1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to cooling fans, and more particularly to a housing of a cooling fan having stable and reliable performance and suitable for a thin electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventionally cooling fan includes a housing, a cover covering the housing, and a blade assembly received in housing. The housing includes a base plate and a bear seat mounted on the base plate. The blade assembly is mounted on the bear seat via a bearing. Generally, the bear seat and the base plate are integrated formed by molten plastic received in an injection mold. A thickness of the base plate and the bear seat formed by the injection process can not controlled to be too thin, thus thin and smaller bear seat and base plate can not obtained via the injection process. Therefore, a size of the cooling fan for a thin electronic device is affected by the housing. Furthermore, a strength of the housing formed by plastic is weak. Thus, the housing is easy to be destroyed when the housing is pressed.
What is needed, therefore, is a housing to overcome the above described shortcomings.